Tales of the Slayer - Nou
by Gash
Summary: I just decided to write my own short part of the tales of the slayer, is my first BTVS fic...it kinda sucks, but im not used to writing in this style. i have more chapters to add soon. atm this is just the intro.
1. Introduction

She leapt out the tree, spinning, and landing on the battlefield. Men and vampires fought side-by-side, samurai against samurai. She drew her sword - her trusty kitan - it's leather handle felt soft and warm in her hand, she ran through the centre of the fight, jumping and ducking her way through - she could not kill a man and it was too much of a risk to try to pick the vampires out of the crowds. However this was not about vampyre; this was two clans at war. She knew she was the only one who could kill the other clans' leader. He was a Japanese fire demon called Yori, as she got to the front line she saw him there, hacking his way through the crowds. She focused on him, he knew she was there. He stopped and turned at her, she saw him mouth "slayer". They started to run towards each other, both jumping to strike. She span in the air, his flames trailed behind him, as they came close she un-curled and twisted in the air, cutting through his armour revealing his burning  
flesh, he span and landed, enraged. She barely touched the floor, jumping off into the crowd to try to confuse her enemy.  
  
He growled and threw anyone in his away to the ground, trying to find her. She ran through them all, dodging swords and dead bodies. Then she saw him, she had managed to get behind him...she grabbed the knife her alchemist friend Jinchi had told her to use, the blade had been altered to counteract Yori's magick. The slayer jumped at him digging the knife into his heart, as it pierced him the flames on his skin died, his protection had gone. She span around, pulling the knife from his back. He let out a cry, gripped his sword and ran at her, she leant backwards ready to fight. Just as he was about to strike she quickly rolled kicking his legs, as he stumbled she leapt onto his back trying to cut off his helmet. This demon wouldn't die from a simple heart stabbing; he'd need to be beheaded. He knew this and was dressed to make it as hard as possible. As she struggled to remove the helmet, he grabbed her hands throwing her over his head. She hit the floor hard, and he knelt  
down, holding her arms down. His weight on her body kept her still, and he leant down to look into her eyes.  
  
"Why can't you let this be?"  
  
Her face screwed up, and she fought back with all her strength.  
  
"...It used to be so perfect.." Her eyes burned and her throat dried in reaction...  
  
She pulled on the last of her strength and pushed him back, she grabbed kitan and struck him. Rolling backwards onto her feet she was ready to fight, but he had gone. She stood staring into what was the crowd, seeing only a few left now. Drained of energy she stood staring. Kitan fell by her side; the knife she had used to stop him was lying on the ground. 


	2. Chapter 1 - A different kind of bliss

She walked into the small bar, the one legged spider was owned by her watcher Kanaeda. She had grown up in this bar, working, training and living there. The familiar smells washed over her, she saw Kanaeda and Jinchi sitting in the corner and wandered over.  
  
"Nou, welcome back. Find anything?"  
  
Kanaeda knew about Yori, she knew every detail. Nou's watcher didn't approve of the slayer putting all her effort into stopping him, but it had to be done.  
  
"He got away." She sat at the table and some sake was brought over. The three of them sat in contemplation for a minute. Eventually the silence was too much for Jinchi,  
  
"What happened at the fight!?"  
  
"The usual. Our clan, their clan. Death."  
  
"Are we at any threat?"  
  
"I doubt it." Then it was quiet again. Jinchi loved Nou, but her conversational skills drove her insane. She would talk in small bursts of conversation then would be silent for a few minutes whereas Jinchi was the opposite, only seeming to stop for breath. Kanaeda took a lot of joy in watching the two talk, and they would sit for hours in the corner of the smoky bar. Tonight was no exception. But after a while Nou couldn't take it anymore, the events of the day and that past week were playing on her mind like a child with a match. She stepped out the bar feeling the fresh air full her lungs and the nights frost kiss her on the cheek. She didn't know where to go, her room was above the bar and that was the last place she wanted to be, so she decided to just walk. She walked past all the houses; she looked up at the pagoda and stood at the gates of the walled town. She couldn't get out at night through the gate, so she did what she had been doing for as long as she could  
remember. Using the wall and the edge of the house next to it she shuffled up and over the wall. She jumped down and landed with a roll, making not a single sound.  
  
She climbed over the mountainous surrounding, heading towards where she found her sanctuary. It came into her sight and she felt the warmth inside, she climbed over the rocks and through the grasses, and she was there. It was a small pool surrounded by plants, which looked straight out over Japan. It was her connection to her soul, she could feel the angels singing, the warmth, the knowledge...this was her bliss. It was her escape from the everyday hate, pain and killing she had to endure - the memories of the days fighting slipped away like blossom in a stream. She just lay there, hours, days, weeks could've passed, she never knew how long. She could hear the stars chatting to each other in the sky, the water rippling gently, her surroundings bled with knowledge, stories, gossip and fairy tales. She slowly slipped into a daze and the past slayers entered her mind, she saw them fight for the first and last time, their training and the watchers that aided them - she felt them  
run through her blood, she knew her place in the world, she knew what she had to do. 


End file.
